Domo Animate
DomoAnimate, or stylized as Domo Animate, was an animation/video-sharing website powered by GoAnimate for Domo Nation.com. This particular site enabled users to publish custom "GoAnimations" featuring characters from the Domo shorts. Characters from original GoAnimate themes such as Cartoon Classics, Monster Mayhem, Festive/Seasonal, and Stick Figures were also included. In August of 2014, the admins of GoAnimate announced that all DomoAnimate accounts, video creators, forums, and the site itself would shut down on September 15, 2014. It's address used to redirect all visitors to GoAnimate 4 Schools until GoAnimate 4 Schools closed down permanently on June 30, 2019. Summary There were a myriad of features made exclusive to DomoAnimate: Slideshow Creator A user had the ability to import any and all picture(s) to the Domo Slideshow creator. The pictures would then serve as the main characters in his/her videos. If any users run into troubles/errors/issues, a tutorial is provided. Enabling/Disabling copies for videos A user (if the original creator of a video allows this) can permit others to obtain a copy of a another user's video which can then be edited or modified. This feature was removed from GoAnimate sometime in 2011-2013 for reasons currently unexplained. Chat messages Users could interact or communicate with each other by leaving a message on their page (Unlike GoAnimate, there was no separate page to display such messages as regular messages or broadcasts that instead took the more social media-like format) which can be set as public or as a private message. Domo Animate Exclusive Items/Assets Below this paragraph, is a complete list of all Domo Animate exclusive characters/backgrounds/props/etc. Characters '''Domo (どーも くん): '''The main character of the franchise. Eyewitnesses speculate that he has "hatched from an egg"; the closest anyone could get into tracing his origins. He's a brown, furry, saw-toothed, oviparous mammalian character. His favorite cuisine nikujaga and strongly detests apples unknowingly. Age : 16 (in Domo Looking Rice 2) '''Usajii (うさじい): '''This rabbit (who's name is a pormanteau of the japanese words Usagi Rabbit and Jii Man/Grandpa) is Domo's wise, old companion. He isn't particularly found of "new" materials and trends such as cellphones, computers, social media, etc. He's old-fashioned so to say. Age : 70 (in Domo Animate main page) '''Tashanna/Ta-Chan (たーちゃん): '''She's a weasel who aspires to be a fashion model in Toyko. She is always invested in technology (tvs, phones, games, you name it). This character has a "weaselly accent" in English-language versions of Domo shorts (whereas in Japanese versions, she doesn't). She also ends her sentences in "y"s (in English versions) and "chi"s (ち) (in Japanese versions). Age : 17 '''Bear Boy/Kogumagoro (こぐまゴロー): '''This friend of Domo's is your typical timid Moon Bear cub. His favorite pastime is baseball. '''Maya and Mario/Shinobu and Morio (しのぶ and もりお): '''In a cave, live these two bats. The former being a mother suffering from alcoholism and enjoying seasonal foods and the latter being her son preferring Japanese-style tomato spaghetti over seasonal treats. '''Hungry Bear (はらぺこぐま): '''This bear is quite large and powerful. However, his hunger overcomes said strength. Layout The site has kept the same layout from the time it launched. However, during mid 2012, the forums were completely removed from the options menu on the top part of the screen. Top animations were also disabled along with the forums on the same day for no given reason. (Despite other categories for browsing all videos such as most watched, most commented, most liked and latest were still working as normal). Category:Sites Category:Websites Category:Animation Software Category:GoAnimate Category:DomoAnimate Category:Domo